Due to their fragility, cake layers, especially large ones, are difficult to handle without breakage and are difficult to set accurately on a previously positioned and iced layer. A large fork-type baker's peel (e.g. like that of Fichett U.S. Pat. No. 843,333) could be employed to place a layer on a previously iced layer, but it could then not be withdrawn without damage to the icing interlayer. It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a device for handling cake layers (especially large ones) when making iced layer-cakes, which device is highly effective, is easy to use and clean, and is of simple, sturdy and economical construction.